


Why can’t you just accept it, nobody needs to know

by Pandascantfly



Series: “I’m sorry I’m such an oblivious idiot but you’re the only normal I have.” [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Denial, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, F/F, F/M, Little bit of Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mostly English, Multi, Secrets, and english, maybe little more ;), oh did I mention angst, there are tonnes more I could do but i dk there are so many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandascantfly/pseuds/Pandascantfly
Summary: Starts off where the one shot left off.Draco is in denial of course and with a French exchange round the corner, what is he going to do.Harry is confused about Draco and these new occurrences, and can’t help but wonder what is going to happen the next time he will see him.Marinette and Adrien are paired up with Draco and Harry whilst Pansy is being driven mad by her partner Chloé who seems to be up herself too much.Please don’t be scared off by Miraculous, the first chapter is dedicated to introducing characters.





	1. Introducing Miraculous to Drarry

Ok so 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng:   
https://goo.gl/images/7LwNYS

She is a normal (rather clumsy)  high school student with a secret... she is also a superhero called Ladybug. Oh and she has a HUGE crush on Adrien. She has a pair of red earrings each with five black spots on. These spots disappear every minute after she has used her lucky charm (one of her super powers) which helps to defeat the sub villains who are controlled by Hawkmoth (le papllion). When she is Ladybug, and when they have all disappeared she turns back into Marinette.

Tikki: https://goo.gl/images/qJngqf

Tikki is Marinette's kwami, Tikki allows Marinette to become Ladybug. When Marinette says "Tikki, spots on!" She is sucked into Marinette's miraculous (the earrings) and Marinette becomes Ladybug. It’s kinda hard to explain but tbh it won’t be too important! 

Adrien Agreste: https://goo.gl/images/oRsHjH

Ok so other than the fact that he is absolutely gorgeous.... Adrien Agreste is .. well really famous. His father is incredibly high profile and equally strict with his son. Adrien really wanted to go to a normal state school instead of having home schooling. He finally gets his wish and ends up going to the same school as Marinette.  
He also has a secret... he is chat noir. Chat noir is Ladybug's accomplis, oh and he is totally head over heels for her. He also doesn't know that Ladybug is Marinette and visa versa. Annoying right!

Plagg: https://goo.gl/images/hKLMy4

Plagg is quite frankly adorable, just like Tikki. He is Adrien's kwami, and he absolutely loves Camembert!   
When Adrien says "Plagg, claws out!" Or for the French fans "transformez moi!" Plagg is then taken in by Adrien's ring (which is his miraculous) and he becomes chat noir. 

Now some not so important characters although just as loveable (apart from Chloé)

Gabriel Agreste: https://goo.gl/images/a7VTCC

He is Adrien's father and very famous in Paris for his work in fashion (incredibly high profile person.) he doesn't like his son going anywhere unless he knows where he is and never lets him go anywhere without his bodyguard.

Alya: https://goo.gl/images/EyKDNR

She is Marinette's bestie and constantly trying to help her get with Adrien as well as running her ladyblog which is dedicated to everything Ladybug does, ironically she doesn't know that Ladybug is actually her best friend.

Nino: https://goo.gl/images/RY4FoK

He is Adrien's 'wingman' always by his side and trying to help him out! There isn't much else I can really say about him I mean he is great, charismatic and quirky!

Finally we have Chloé Bourgeois: https://goo.gl/images/DF5A26

She is the 'mean girl' always bossing people around. She likes Adrien quite a bit, but as you can see, he isn't too keen. She is rich and always gets what she wants from her father (the mayor) however recently there has been some character development. 

That’s it for the intro!


	2. Sorry it’s taking so long to do intros and stuff but you need to know this bit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just showing you what’s what

In this fic, Gabriel Agreste is Lucius' brother. They fell out a long time ago when the family started to favour Lucius more because of his magic and of course having a squib as a child in a pure blood family isn't acceptable. (Don't judge me on that please! It's not my view it's theirs!) so as soon as he was sixteen, Gabriel followed his French ancestry and moved to Paris, changed his name and set up a business in fashion which took off massively. He had a son, Adrien so that makes Adrien and Draco cousins.

Lucius never failed to mention his French brother and his son but refused to tell Draco that his brother was a squib. Gabriel never failed to mention his English brother and his son and mentioned the magic once or twice and sent Adrien to a school where both muggles and wizards/witches are educated.

Harry's primary school life was pretty rough. But in year five there was a group of French students come over for two days, Harry made friends with Marinette and they stayed in touch as pen pals and still occasionally write to each other. 

Lucius taught Draco French from a baby and now he talks fluently. This idea was inspired by a post I saw on instagram.

{(This is genuine information from JK Rowling)  
Lucius' great-great-great-great grandfather, Armand Malfoy, travelled to England with William the conquerer from France.}  
That's where my idea that Lucius taught Draco French cane from, to keep his heritage alive.

 

We can finally start!! Yaaay!


	3. What the hell?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting started.

Hermione rounded the corner swiftly rushing to find Harry before breakfast ended. She was getting used to having to wake him up before breakfast, but she saw him in the common room this morning and was starting to get curious, that is how she found herself rushing through the corridors.

Harry heard familiar footsteps coming closer, however he couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. Had he dreamt it? No... he hadn't, and he most certainly hadn't imagined the flashback it gave him of the party. So in short, he couldn't snap out of his trance.

"Oh Harry there you are!" She exclaimed, slightly breathless from half walk half running. He didn't move nor did he even acknowledge her. So, being her, she tried again.   
"Harry!" She almost shouted, waving her hands in front of him impatiently. Finally he came out of his trance and looked around, dazed.

"Oh Hermione, hi." He said, sounding quite confused.

"Breakfast is being served and I thought you would want to eat. Are you alright?" She asked as they started walking towards the great hall. For a moment, he wanted to tell her what happened. But he decided against it. This, he needed to keep to himself.

"Yeah I'm good, just tired you know? I haven't woken up in time for a while, guess I'm still getting used to it." He replied, shrugging carelessly as they got to their places and sat down.

"Hey, mate where were you?" Ron asked. Harry sighed and rubbed his face with his hands before looking at him again.

"Just wondering through the halls before breakfast started but I lost track of time." He exclaimed, trying to keep his eyes on Ron and not stare past him to the Slytherin table.

"You seem to have been quite, off lately. In fact, come to think of it, you haven't been yourself since the party." Hermione stated, starting to look concerned. Harry choked on his drink, coughing and spluttering before he finally calmed down. 

"I'm sorry. What?" He croaked, his throat still sore from choking. He looked between both his friends and they had the same, passive expression.

"She has a point you know, you have been really on edge lately." The ginger added. Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Guys I'm fine, honestly." He assured, turning to his food and eating before rushing quickly to the common room and grabbing his bag.

⚯͛ 

"Draco, wake up will you!" Theo bellowed. The blond stirred, swatting his hand at him and tried to pull the duvet over his head.

"Allez-vous en." he mumbled from under the covers, snuggling further.

"Oh come on! You know we dont know what you say when you use your French!" Blaise commented. There was a sigh from the bed beside him.

"I said go away!" Came the muffled voice. Both boys rolled their eyes, then Blaise nodded at Theo and they got to work.   
Theo shoved Draco off the bed whilst Blaise whipped the cover from him. He landed on the floor with a thud, shouting a mixture of French and English profanities. 

Getting up, he shoved Theo, causing him to fall onto his bed.  
"Je te déteste, both of you." He commented bluntly before getting up and dressed.

⚯͛ 

"Harry you really should tie your laces, it's not hard!" Hermione exclaimed placing her books in her back and picking up her wand.

"Hermione I think you seem to miss the point that stuffing them in the sides of your shoes is so much easier and I really can't be bothered to learn the spell." He replied.

"But harry you could trip! It's a haza-" 

"It's fine 'Mione, let him do what he wants." Her boyfriend stated calmly as he kissed her on the cheek. She sighed and picked her bag up, slinging it over her shoulder. 

They all set off back to the hall, there was still 20 minutes until classes started.

As they sat in the Great hall, Headmistress McGonagall walked up to the podium, tapping it gently with her wand for attention.  
"Could all returning eighth years, please stay behind before classes for an announcement thank you." She stepped away from the podium and there was a quiet hum of whispers among the older students.

There was a buzz as the eighth years gathered round the podium. McGonagall loudly cleared her throat and the chatter settled.  
" I am excited to announce. That we are participating in an exchange programme, a school from Paris will be joining us for two weeks." Chatter filled the room again as the head tried to keep the attention.

"Now this school isn't like your ordinary wizarding school. This school also teaches children who have magical blood but do not posses the power themselves, amongst the young wizards and witches that attend. There will be a common room set for all of you and you will be assigned a student to look after during the school day, you will be able to have some discretion on who you are paired with in terms of dormitories. Our visitors will be in their own section concerning sleeping arrangements. Boys and Girls will be separated." At this, Dean and Seamus smirked at each other. 

"And finally there is to be, under no circumstances, any sexual activity regardless of your sexuality. Dean, Seamus, I am looking at you two specifically, goodness knows what we've accidentally walked into in the past." She said in a stern voice, earning a snicker from the rest of the group and a scowl from both boys.

"I think that is all, they will be arriving next Monday and your belongings will be moved automatically, now off to class." And with that, the group started murmuring excitedly as they walked to their classes.

⚯͛ 

It was just before lunch when the trip walked down the long corridor. Hermione was nagging Harry about his laces again, you see, His laces had come out of his shoes again and this was the third time today and quite frankly, Hermione had had enough of it. 

"Look Harry, you're going to trip!" She expressed.

"I'm really sorry Hermione but to be honest I don't really care." This was the raven's downfall. As he was looking at her and explaining how much he didn't care, his foot snagged the tip of his undone shoelace. Admittedly causing him to trip and fall onto someone who he thought he would rather be avoiding.

He slammed into Draco's chest, taking him to the ground. He looked at the blond who, for the second time today, started mumbling both French and English profanities. Harry just stared, he couldn't move. He suddenly found himself in an awkward position, he was completely sprawled over him with a hand laying way to gently on his chest. He scrambled to get up and when both finally were standing, his blush was more present.

"Merlin Potter, you're eighteen and you still can't tie your laces?" The taller boy sneered, even though it sounded more like a genuine question.

"Oh for Salazar's sake Malfoy, eighteen years old and you choose to insult me by picking on my inability to tie shoelaces. We are getting petty now aren't we." He replied, picking up his books.

"Petty, oh you hypocrite." Draco retorted under his breath, only loud enough for both him and Harry to hear. 

The Shorter boy scoffed and walked off towards the great hall.

⚯͛ 

Paris- Agreste mansion.  
{I'm typing in English, but they would be speaking in French.}

"Father, please let me go, I'd get to see my cousin and I've never seen him in real life before." Adrien pleaded helplessly. Yet again, his father had refused to let him go on a school trip. He understood that it would be the furthest he had been away from his father but he was seventeen now and craved a bit of freedom.

"Fine, I will let you go. But, if I hear anything, and I mean anything bad. I will be sending Natalie on a plane to pick you up immediately. Do you understand?" He spoke sternly. Adrien nodded and ran to his room to pack.

It was when he was halfway through packing that he had a major thought.   
How is Paris going to cope without Chat Noir?!

"Plagg! What am I going to do?!" He asked frantically.

"Remember to pack lots of camembert." Plagg replied teasingly, making Adrien sigh.

"Well thanks for your help." He said as he rolled his eyes at the little black kwami.

⚯͛

"I can't wait to go!!" Marinette expressed to Tikki.

"Marinette, what about Paris? How is it going to cope without Ladybug. And you and Chat Noir are so close to finding out who Hawkmoth is!" Tikki expressed, Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Chat will be fine without me, it's only for two weeks." She reasoned, but Tikki wasn't having any of it.

"What if he goes on this trip too?" This made Marinette stop.

"Oh no! Tikki! What if he goes too?!!" She managed to squeak before pacing. "I need to go and see him." She placed the pyjama top down. "Tikki, spots on!"

⚯͛

As he was walking back from lunch, Harry realised that his laces were tied perfectly. 

"Hermione, you didn't have to do my laces up, I am capable you know!" He said jokingly.

"Harry. I didn't-" He turned to Ron who gave an expression.  
"Oi mate, don't look at me." Then it struck him.

"Oh he thinks he's so perfect doesn't he." He laughed, rather bitterly, shaking his head, at this, Hermione sighed dramatically.

"Oh for goodness sake Harry why can't you get along! The war is over, I don't particularly like him either but I'm fed up with all of this fighting, don't you think we've done enough? Just stop it will you!" She cried. Harry looked at her as if she had flashed him.  
He couldn't think of anything to say. His petty spats with Malfoy were the only thing keeping him from curling up into a ball, or doing something he shouldn't, like hurting himself.

"Don't you think I've tried. I tried so hard to keep away from him but, with this party thing going on, I can't!" He said exasperatedly. "Other than you guys, he is the only person who treats me like a person! Not some hero or a saviour, because I'm not! I'm not this chosen one or a golden boy, do you really think I want to be treated like I'm better than everyone else? At least he isn't afraid to go on as normal instead of being a coward and hiding it like you two!" He shook his head and left.


	4. We'll have our moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is trying so hard not to break whilst on Prefect duties as he wonders the halls after curfew. he comes to a secluded part of the castle that nobody ever goes in and who does he happen to find?

The next night, Harry was tracing the little label named 'Draco Malfoy', which was moving rather fast, down a corridor that was so secluded that even he hadn't even seen it even when he had studied the map so many times. The blond had to be up to something. So, by nature of course, he decided to take a wonder. It was past curfew, but no one would question him because of his 'heroic actions' last year and sometimes he really did wish that people (cough, cough the professors) would make it harder for him. He so wished that he could be challenged, even if it were only with being in the corridors when he wasn't meant to. It gave him a certain thrill that he needed, the thrill he needed to make his mind busy. To take him away from the flashbacks and the horrors of the war and the Dursley's which seemed to haunt him in his calmest moments. He needed to be doing something that made him feel like he had limits that he could test, but he no longer had any limits and it was killing him.

He found himself walking the same corridor as his little dot was before he left. He folded up the map and stuffed it into his extended back pocket and lets just say he could have done with keeping it out for a few more moments because, he had left his wand in the common room when suddenly, a light came from the end of the corridor and was making its way to him faster than he could get away.

He immediately felt that buzz that spread through his body when he saw the illuminated face, behind the wand that he once owned.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" The taller teen asked, aggravated, he just couldn't seem to escape the snares of Harry Potter recently and it was all he was trying to do.

"I decided to go for a walk. What are you doing here?" He replied defiantly, Draco snorted, oh this was just too simple.  
"I just happen to still be a prefect, but then again, you wouldn't notice that because you seemed to knock my badge into oblivion when you, literally, fell on me. I haven't been able to retrieve it." He spat, if he wasn't careful, he would end up doing something he didn't want to. "What do you think I'm doing, wandering about and trying to make trouble?" This wasn't good, if he didn't stop talking now he knew he would regret it. His 'companion' blushed. That's exactly what he thought but he wouldn't tell _him _that.__

__"Why would you suspect me of doing such a thing." The raven asked, mock hurt. Harry was pushing it now and he knew it. He found himself being stepped closer to, he was pushing the right buttons._ _

__"Oh, I wouldn't put it past you, it seems the tables have turned since the war." He snarled but it didn't sound half as threatening as his voice cracked when he said the dreaded 'w' word._ _

__"I don't know what you mean." He retorted blankly._ _

__"Why are you doing this?" The blond was starting to lose control of all his emotions. "After all that we've been through, after all this, why do you try and start things up again? Don't you want to forget it? Just ignore it?" His tone was borderline desperate now._ _

__"This is my way of forgetting it, fighting with you is normal, I need normal to move on, I need you to make me remember that I can have routine in my life." He Grabbed onto the other boy's robes and looked deeply into his eyes. "Don't you understand? Don't you get that I suffer too? I almost lost my normal in that fire and I don't know what I would do if I couldn't save it; If I couldn't save you." Draco gave a look that crossed between hurt and anger._ _

__"So that's all I am to you? Just your normal. Just something that you _use _?" He asked in disbelief, not even really noticing the other teen's hands on his clothes.___ _

____"No, no I... I didn't mean it like that, I... I just." -_ _ _ _

____"Just what? Just didn't realise that even though we ,supposedly, hate each other, that gave you the permission to automatically think I have no feelings, that you can act like you hate me. You know what? You've become the monster I tried so hard to rid from myself."_ _ _ _

____Harry just stared blankly at him, he had been trying to bottle his feelings up for so long that without even thinking, he broke down slamming his head against the blond's chest. He sobbed and sobbed, trying so hard to stay calm but he couldn't._ _ _ _

____"You're right." he gasped into the material. "You're always right. I really am a monster, I've turned into the man I killed." He shook his head, he had finally let his emotions fly and now he couldn't reign them back in, and in front Malfoy of all people. Then he felt something he never thought he would. Two arms made their way across his back._ _ _ _

____"Don't be so extreme Potter, no one will ever be as bad as him, I'm sorry, Merlin what are we going to do? If anyone found us like this, we'd never be able to live it down would we?" He soothed.  
A small chuckle escaped the messy haired boys lips. Slowly, he withdrew his head from Draco's chest._ _ _ _

____He looked up to the pale boy's silver eyes, they were glistening with warmth, it looked good on him. It looked very good on him. They stared at each other for what seemed for an eternity, then the atmosphere changed. They were closer than they realised. This time, Harry was the one to move first, capturing his lips in a soft touch. He brought his hand up to the blond's neck as he deepened the kiss, the other boy moaned whilst moving his own lips to fit, he brought his hands to the shorter boy's hips receiving a sound of approval. Both of them moved in harmony as their kiss grew more passionate. The smaller teen ran his tongue across the other's bottom lip and was accepted readily, their tongues twirled and twisted around each other in a beautiful battle, pressing each other defiantly before Harry won and mapped out the other boy's mouth with pleasure. They stood there in sweet bliss, taking in the moment and moving their hands across the others bodies. When they finally pulled out for breath, Draco, kept his eyes closed for a few more lasting breaths before coming to his senses. He opened them in a panic, No he cant have just done that, not again. He turned and fled leaving a helpless Harry behind him._ _ _ _

____⚯͛_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is short, they hopefully will be longer, later on.


	5. Making amends and Harry's stalker issues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco discovers a new truth about Harry and Ladybug and Chat Noir meet to talk about what is going to happen when they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words, for Draco's French words, for you guys: Google Translate.   
> He only says three or four words in French so don't worry.
> 
> I couldn't find it in myself to swear in English, sorry!

Harry stepped through the portrait entrance and found himself in front of his two best friends. Hermione looked at him sheepishly whilst playing with the ends of her sleeves whilst Ron had his arm around her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry I had a go at you Harry, it's just, I forgot that everyone has different ways of coping and I guess, well with your past with the Dursley's; it must be hard to find something to hold onto that feels like it used to when you were happy. I'm sorry." Her small voice almost carry over the noise in the common room.

"No, I shouldn't have said what I did about you being cowards. I didn't mean it, I was just so angry that no one was acknowledging the fact that there was a war and that I didn't just imagine it. I just couldn't understand how everyone else was coping." The small teen had stepped closer, revealing his red eyes. This rose suspicion between the couple when they noticed his, more than usual, messed up hair and loosed tie.

"Now that that's cleared up. Where the hell were you mate?!" The Ginger asked; his best friend flushed and unnoticeably filled with anger.  
"Nowhere, I just went for a walk." He said as he felt his pocket for the map... "Shoot! The map," He exclaimed whilst shoving his hands over his face.

"We'll come with you." The smartest of the three stated. The boy nodded and quickly got his wand before they headed out.

⚯͛ 

"Merde! j'ai oublé my Merlin forbidden wand!" He whisper shouted into the empty corridor. The blond turned around and quickly paced his steps back to the spot he left.  
As he got there, he noticed a piece of parchment on the floor, he picked it up and examined it, he noticed that on it there was a footprint labelled with his name. He opened the paper further to realise that it was a map. _He's been spying on me, I knew it! _He thought before he heard voices.__

__"So, why did you break up with Ginny? Because she wont tell me anything about it when I ask." Ron's voice definitely came through as the tall teen picked up his wand.  
"I told you Ron, we just didn't feel like it was working. Now can we drop it?" Was Harry's aggravated reply. (That's strange, didn't he say he was gay just the other day?)  
"Well I know you said that, but surely there was _something _that happened that made you just think that." The Ginger continued, ignoring the other boy's latter comment. Surely he would have figured that it was because he was gay right?.... Unless.  
"Look, we hit a misunderstanding, something that couldn't be overcome, and we both agreed that it was best, okay." The raven replied finally. That liar.  
"Bu-"  
"Drop it Ronald." A female voice, must be Granger, cut in.   
They were coming closer and closer but Draco couldn't move, what was he going to do?.___ _

____⚯͛_ _ _ _

____"Plagg, claws out!"  
"Ohhh, not again!" the little black Kwami whined as he was pulled into his owner's ring.  
Just as he was about to jump from his window, he got a call He smiled at his device before answering.  
"Hello my love," He purred (pun intended). The girl on the other side scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever Kitty, meet me on our usual rooftop in ten. There's something important that we need to discuss."   
"Okay then, Princess." He replied, before jumping and landing perfectly on the ground._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Ladybug had waited about five minutes before Chat arrived.  
"Been waiting for your Prince to arrive, I see." The teen in black remarked as he sauntered towards her.  
"Stop messing around, this isn't a joke Chat!" She stressed, whilst her companion leant against the chimney breast.  
"Actually, my lady, I do too." He breezed. The Teen heroine settled herself on the top of the roof.  
"I'll go first seeing as I called us here, I'm going to be away for two weeks. I'm leaving next week." she expressed seriously and turned to look at Chat but regretted it immediately at the cringe she saw on the other's face.  
"Don't know how to break it to ya but, um, well I am also going to be away for two weeks starting next week." he replied awkwardly.   
"Please be joking." She pleaded emptily, already knowing her fate.  
"Sorry Buggaboo, I'm serious." He confirmed her suspicions. This was terrible! How was Paris going to cope without both of them there to fight Hawkmoth, and being so close to finding out his identity, it was a disaster.  
"Well what are we going to do then?" she continued, trying to figure out what to do was going to be difficult.  
"I'm Sure Paris will be fine, Hawkmoth has been sending less and less successful akumas because of the information we have given out and the public are well aware of what to do. We haven't had a case for three days and before that we were a month until the next akumatised victim. Besides, he's after us, not them. As soon as h realises that we're not there, he'll let them go, don't worry." He comforted.   
"Thanks Kitty, I guess you're right, we're not really busy anymore like we were two years ago." She agreed before jumping off the roof and swinging back to her home._ _ _ _


	6. I want the truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters may stay short because I don't tend to have the time at the moment but hopefully they are good enough.
> 
> Draco is confronted by the Golden Trio and returns the map leaving many questions unanswered, he will need to talk to Potter whether he likes it or not.  
> After finishing her packing Marinette is excited to go to England and expresses this with her friends, then Adrien shows up. will she mix her words or stay afloat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to comment what you think of the story, I am open to editing suggestions.

He couldn't believe it. Harry had lied to him, didn't he imply that everyone knew he was gay? And to top that off, he had been spying on him? It was just too much.

"It should be around here somewh-" the shorter boy stopped in his tracks as he saw who was there. _How is he going to handle this? _the blond teen thought. He watched as the other teen looked him dead in the eye as if it was the end of the world.__

__"I expect this is yours?" his voice wavered as he was trying so hard not to loose his composure around the Golden boy's friends.  
"Yeah, thanks," was Harry's, very shaky, answer as he took the map gingerly from his hand. He gave Draco a wary look as if to say 'why are you here' but could also be translated as 'I can explain' which made the tall teen scoff, as if the glare wasn't enough to unnerve him, whilst putting his wand exaggeratedly back in his robes; to explain his placement. He moved closer to him so they were almost shoulder to shoulder.  
"I'd be careful, with keeping _secrets _, if I were you; Potter," He growled deeply before leaving.___ _

____He continued down the corridor, to his common room, and slammed the portrait shut behind him. Pansy swiftly approached him and stood in front of the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories, blocking him from entry.  
"What's wrong?" she asked sternly.   
"Look, Pansy I'm not in d'humeur pour cela right now," He snarled, forgetting that she didn't understand a word he just said.  
"Look, drama queen, calm down and repeat that in English please." she voiced calmly. He looked at her wildly but eventually took a deep breath and sighed.  
"I said that I'm not in the mood for this but, knowing you, you wont let me get away with not telling you." He predicted (correctly may I add.)  
"Come on then, tell me what's up." Practically jeered. The pale teen looked around nervously.  
"Not here." He whispered warily. She turned to look at him.  
"Is it really that serious?" The dark haired girl asked. If he was asking to go to a different place (seeing as the common room was practically empty) _and _he was looking nervous.  
"Maybe?" The tall blond replied, his eyes wide with distress. "Follow me to the dorm, not many eighth years know this but McGonagall didn't extend the wards to us so you should be let through, and I know you and your big mouth so don't go telling please, she told me this in confidence so that if I ever needed to talk to you about, stuff then I could," He rambled whilst walking past her and looking back to check if she was following.___ _ _ _

______⚯͛_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I can't wait to go to England, ooh! What is Adrien goes?!" Marinette Rambled uncontrollably to Alya (Her best friend if you forgot) as the brown haired girl next to her chuckled at her.  
"You realise, you're gonna have to play it cool if he does, speaking of... good luck I'll see ya later," She replied, leaving her friend to face her crush alone._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey Marinette!" The (quite frankly gorgeous) teen boy exclaimed as he approached her. Suddenly the girl's cheeks flamed and she became ridiculously flustered.  
"H-hi Adrien." She squeaked as she glared at Alya's back.  
"So are you going on the trip to Hogwarts?" He asked coolly.  
"Yeah, I'm actually lucky because friend have I, I mean, I have a friend who goes there so hopefully we'll be fine, uh, I'll be fine." She stammered.  
"Oh that's cool, I have a cousin that goes there, so you're right, we both will be fine there." He replied, chuckling slightly.  
"Wow, you're from a magical background! That's really cool!" She breathed.  
"Well half the people that go to this school are, but yeah I guess although I'm not magic like them, obviously." The blond informed. The flushing girl giggled, maybe this trip would be just perfect but also worth the time away from Paris._ _ _ _ _ _

______⚯͛_ _ _ _ _ _

______"So, why are you so angry?" Pansy asked as they sat on the blond's bed, but before he had the chance to answer, she hit a realisation. "Oh boy, the last time you were this angry was when your parents set you up to marry Astoria so that means that this is about love. Draco, have you found someone?" She figured excitedly.  
"No, Pansy I'm _not _in love. It's just, I was on patrol and I bumped into someone, I jokingly asked if they thought I was up to something when they asked about why I was there because _someone _knocked it off at lunch, anyway, when I left, I realised that I forgot my wand. So, I went back, but when I got there, there was something on the floor, so being me, I picked it up and it turned out that not _only _had they followed me, but they had also lied to me about something too, and I guess I just thought that being who they were, they wouldn't be like that and it hurts you know, being lied to after all this _rubbish _that has been going on, I would have thought, maybe they wouldn't do that, but they did and it hurts and I don't know why." He Ranted. Pansy, being the good soul she was, sat and listened carefully.  
"Draco, whoever this person is, they must mean something to yo-"  
"No! They can't mean anything to me, you don't understand, I can't feel anything for hi-" Suddenly the door was opened and two very scruffy boys came through but stopped in their tracks when they saw what they walked in on.  
"Are we interrupting something?" Blaise asked, slightly out of breath. The blond who was now stood in front of Pansy, sighed in relief that he had been saved from spilling information that would ruin him. The only girl in the room (debatable to some) spoke up.  
"Are you sure that, _we _are the ones being interrupted?" She giggled as the boys in question blushed.  
"Well, actually," Theo informed, " _We _are extremely hammered, so don't mind us," He took Blaise's hand and led him to the bed where they continued their, rather heated make out session (they weren't drunk enough to go all the way).  
"That's my cue to leave." The black haired girl stated, as she got up and left._____________ _ _ _ _ _


	7. You're just so confusing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's friends ask about their encounter with Draco and Ron expresses his worries about relationships.  
> Draco starts to show his 'rebelling against his parents' side and it suits him.
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry if my French is incorrect, I only did GCSE so I'm not amazing at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is short, I did hope to make it longer but I didn't have the time.

"Harry, what was that about?" Hermione asked, expressively concerned. Harry looked at her, unable to recognise his own emotions, then to Ron who seemed to be equally wary.  
"I don't know, maybe he finally lost his mind." He quipped. before heading off to the common room again for the second to final night before the French exchange came.

Later that night, the raven boy lay in his bed thinking about his confusing experiences with Draco.  
"Hey Ron?" He questioned into the dark. He heard some shuffling.  
"Yeah," There was about a minute of silence before he spoke again.  
"I know this is personal, but, the first time you kissed Hermione, what did you feel?" He heard a chuckle from beside him.  
"Honestly, it was the most exciting thing I did. It was even better than flying, I mean you know me; I'm not normally soppy or anything but it was like being electrified, on fire but completely calm all at once." The ginger sighed, although he continued. "But lately, it's been different, like she doesn't really want to do anything. You know, and I-I think that maybe she doesn't want to, to be with me anymore." He finished sounding rather hurt.  
"Oh, but you two look so happy together, I never would have guessed." The smaller teen commented.  
"No, no one does. That's what scares me Harry, it's like she is keeping a secret from me and I can't tell what it is." The teen sounded so insecure and the raven boy didn't know how to respond. He felt like what Ron had described about the kiss with Draco, it killed him. Now though his friend needed him.  
"I'm sure she is just affected by the war and trying to figure things out. She's also probably worried sick about getting good results and has just forgotten to think seriously about the relationship." He reasoned.  
"Wow, I wouldn't have thought about that. I guess I haven't really been that good with her recently because of- of Fred." The lanky teen uttered bleakly.  
"I understand, we better get some sleep now. Night"  
"Night."

⚯͛

"I want to tell them." The short boy blurted as soon as they were alone. Draco moved so that he cupped the other's head in his hand.  
"Please, just wait a little longer. I've got something planned but I'm waiting for something first." He pleaded softly. The scarred teen sighed and leaned into his touch.  
"Okay but can it be soon? I don't think I can handle waiting like this anymore. Draco, it's killing me." He replied, being pulled closer by the blond, wrapping his arms around him and leaning his chin on the taller boy's shoulder. They could have stayed like that forever, until:

"Wake up Draco, It's our last day of freedom!" A female voice almost screeched. Sometimes he wanted to murder that girl.  
"I'm trying to sleep here," Was his exhausted answer. He heard some scuffling and then his primary source of heat was whipped away from him, making him increasingly cold and frustrated.  
"Leave me alone, I want to sleep," He whined as he curled further into a ball. That didn't happen, Pansy then proceeded to take his pillow from underneath him and whacked the tall teen with it until he finally gave up.  
"You are all evil you know, and not just you Parkinson, You two as well." He grumbled. The two males in question snorted and giggled at each other whilst looking at the, now long, haired girl as she smirked at him.  
"We wouldn't be Slytherins if we weren't a little bit evil honey," She quipped, sassily placing her hand on her hip and examining her nails of the other.  
"Fine, fine just leave me alone so I can change woman," He got up and looked into his trunk. "Screw it ma mère n'est ici pas so I might as well go for it." He was mumbling to himself, but all three of his friends had heard him (yes, Pansy was still there because she wasn't going to leave until absolutely necessary).  
"What was that, Draco darling?" Blaise questioned almost too sweetly, receiving a scowl in his direction as the blond picked up some lightish grey jeans and a black t-shirt with a clean pair of boxers and a black zip-up hoodie and left for the adjoining bathroom to take a shower.  
"Did he just have?"-  
"Yeah, yeah," Okay so those three were going to have to get used to their platinum blond haired friend pulling random muggle things from 'secret places' at any time he felt like it.

About ten minutes later, he came out fully dressed, his hair was still damp from his shower and boy, if he was in a muggle city right now, he'd get a massive amount of attention. Both Blaise and Theo were finding it hard to keep their mouths shut.

⚯͛ 

As it was the weekend, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Ginny and Luna all decided to spend the day around Hogsmeade, when they were in The Three Broomsticks, Ginny pulled him aside.  
"Harry, when are you going to tell them?" She asked in a hushed voice, The short teen was starting to get fed up with this topic being brought up so often now.  
"When I'm ready, look what happened with Dr-Malfoy, was just a drunken mistake, it was more of a way to shut me up." He hoped that this change of subject was enough for her to come off his case though.  
"I don't really care what you get up to in your spare time, but okay. I just want to say though, if it ever did become something, I would be supportive." The ginger girl added, although this did nothing to comfort him whatsoever as it started to make him think that, whatever it was he had with Draco, wasn't as secret as he thought.


	8. R.O.R ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not really sure how well this will pan out really so lets just see.

At dinner, Harry was trying with his best ability to pay attention to his friends and not the Slytherin table. Of course he didn't see that Draco wasn't there (because he _definitely _wasn't looking) oh what am I kidding, he knew very well that Draco wasn't there and that was why he was finding it hard to concentrate.  
"Harry!" The obnoxious voice rang, pulling him out of his trance, "What is up with you, N.E.W.T's are coming up, we've got the French exchange students coming tomorrow and your head is practically on mars!" The frizzy haired girl exclaimed frantically. He looked up at her and came out of his daze just in time to hear Ginny snigger.  
"Oh and what's so funny, Ginny? Care to share it with the rest of us?" He raised his eyebrow which made her chuckle even more.  
"Nothing that you don't already know honey." The ginger girl joked, dramatically blowing a kiss over to him, he rolled his eyes just as dramatically. Just then, a meticulously folded parchment (because who in Hogwarts has paper?!) airplane swiftly landed in front of the raven boy. He snatched it up quickly, glaring at both Ginny and Ron who scrambled to try to grab the perfect little thing. They both craned their necks to see what was there when he opened it up and moved to an almost impossible position to make sure they couldn't. His heart started to thump uncontrollably as he saw the beautiful curled and curvy writing that looped effortlessly from one word to the next.__

__'Room of requirement. Ten O'clock, bring no one.  
You know why, don't be a coward.  
I shouldn't have to tell you who this is although you are rather stupid still, even after killing _him _.  
Be there or I'll find the most embarrassing way to out you.'___ _

____"Oh Merlin." He mumbled morosely.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked as he incinerated the note.  
"Oh, just McGonagall, wants to talk to me about this new counselling scheme, she thought it would be a good idea for the students if they needed anyone to talk to, wants me there at Ten." Lets just say that the small teen had become quite a good liar over the years, but this specific lie made the girl go off into one of her 'oh what a great idea, maybe we could do...' talks which everyone droned out, until at least,  
"How about both Ron and I come with you, I'm sure there is something we can do to help" At which both Ron and Harry snapped their heads up at her.  
"Uh, actually, she also wanted to talk privately with me about something, she said to come alone." He quickly made up, making Ron sigh in relief and nod gratefully at him. The rest of the evening went rather well and before long, it was time for Harry to face the music. He had five minutes to get there and he was rather nervous._ _ _ _

____⚯͛_ _ _ _

____Draco got to the room of requirement twenty minutes early and thought about a room which was peaceful and calm but also simple. He wasn't planning on staying there long. The door slowly materialised, he nervously stepped through into a large room that was entirely new. It was a rather bare room all in stone, the wall facing him had three arched shaped window like structures but on two of them instead of glass there was just stone. The ledges, which were large enough to sit on, stood about two feet off the floor. The middle arch, however, was covered in a black curtain but that didn't seem to spike any curiosity from the blond who had gone to sit in the arch on the right. Slowly, he gathered his thoughts and started to become increasingly angry. 'Why would he tell me something like that if he hasn't even come out to his best friends?' and 'I can't believe that he followed me, why would he do that if he didn't think I was up to something?' ran round his head, over and over. He sat with his knees to his chest and his zip-up's hood over his head._ _ _ _

____Several minutes later, he heard the simple wooden door creak open. His head snapped to the direction of the raven teen, who had by now stepped in and discretely shut it behind him, and swiftly got up practically charging towards him, pulling his wand out from his back jean pocket.  
"Why did you follow me that night?" He thundered murderously. Harry took several paces back in fright. Draco in a muggle hoodie with the most angry eyes possible was more scary than you might have thought.  
"I-I thought I told you, I thought I needed to fight to feel normal, I know it's a weak excuse." Harry reasoned, having small flashbacks of Vernon and Dudley Dursley when he had done something wrong (or when they had had a bad day), as he placed his hands in front of himself for protection. Draco stopped just before him and noticed the younger's stance. 'How could I have been so stupid?' he thought to himself as he sighed.  
"I'm sorry for-um, you know, I didn't think, but that doesn't mean that I am no longer angry at you, and I have another question." He growled. The scarred teen looked almost shocked._ _ _ _

____"How'd you know about that?" He asked, concerned. The blond scoffed.  
"It's obvious, first of all, you were much smaller than the rest of us when you started. Even now you are the shortest guy in the year and don't get me started on the flinching. I'm surprised Granger didn't notice." He exclaimed simply, leaving Harry gobsmacked.  
"Could you really tell by that?" He asked disbelievingly.  
"I've seen more than you think. Look this is not why I asked you to come here." The older teen remarked before walking back to the arch. As Harry followed, he noticed a small gleam of silver behind the black curtain of the middle arch. He definitely recognised the misty look it had but could it have really survived the fire? He would have to look at that later. He sat opposite Draco who had now taken his jacket off, revealing the dark mark and the red raw skin underneath.  
"Why did you tell me but not them?" He asked. The other teen looked confused.  
"What do you mean?" He replied not understanding what the tall blond was talking about, but then. "Oh."  
"Yes, 'oh' indeed. What am I? The second person to know?" Malfoy questioned rather harshly. Harry was solely shocked.  
"Look Draco, how the hell do you know all this? You're the one who is starting to sound like the stalker now," He sneered. The pale boy scoffed again and looked out to the large room.  
"Well you would have had to tell weasel's sister-"  
"Ginny-"  
"-and by the sounds of what you were talking about wen you came to collect that map, your friends don't have a clue about it. So why lie to me and say they knew when they didn't?" He interrogated.  
"I never said they knew, I just implied that it was obvious that I'm gay." The darker teen retorted.  
"It's not though is it? Let me just remind you that you are avoiding my question." He fired back.  
"The same reason you haven't told anyone that you're gay." He finally answered. Draco looked at him wide eyed.  
"I am not, gay." Malfoy defended, receiving a bitter laugh from the other teen.  
"Sure, but I haven't come across a straight guy who has casually made out with another man on two occasions one of which was when he was sober, have you?" He said calmly.  
"You know that wasn't meant to happen." The taller of the two growled.  
"I think someone's in denial." Harry singsonged.  
"I am not gay." He snarled again.  
"Prove it." The raven snapped.  
"How?" The blond replied.  
"Kiss me, kiss me and tell me that you don't feel anything." He said, smirking.  
"No."  
"Surely if you're straight, you have nothing to worry about." The shorter boy challenged. He could almost see Draco's trail of thought.  
"No." He firmly stated.  
"Are you scared? You'd only be scared if you thought you would enjoy it." Harry, lifted himself up to a kneel, almost playfully.  
"Why are you so adamant? You haven't developed yourself a crush have you?"  
"Maybe, why? Does it bother you?" The darker boy toyed as he shuffled a little closer, the blond started to look a little flustered. He didn't know how to answer.  
"No." He replied although is sounded like a question. Harry moved even closer, he was now right by the other boy's feet which were on the ledge, the taller of the two started to blush as his heart hammered in his chest.  
"So if I was to kiss you, you wouldn't kiss back?" He said through a smirk, Draco moved one of his legs off the ledge and was completely backed to the wall involuntarily allowing the smaller teen to come even closer, the blond licked his dry lips as his brain started to go fuzzy. Potter was winning this, whatever it was.  
"N-no." He stuttered. The raven slowly placed his hand around the pale boy's right hip, his breath hitched as the other teen moved impossibly closer, Draco was going internally crazy, when suddenly the short boy stopped.  
"Oh, now I've got all the evidence I need." He said as he backed away, Draco let go of the breath he was holding and shakily got up and practically ran out of the room as fast as he could._ _ _ _


	9. French exchange.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry may be developing a crush..... Draco is annoyed and the French arrive!
> 
> its a bit of a filler chapter sorry!

The panicked blond, hurried down, as fast as he could, to the dungeons. When he got to the dormitory, he slammed the door shut and leaned against it with his head in his hands and breathing heavily. What just happened? What is happening? He was feeling things he didn't want to feel and he couldn't help it. No he wasn't feeling anything (yes he was).  
"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Came from Pansy who was perched on top of his bed and smirking at him. He looked up at her from his hands, she gasped and her smirk grew wider. "You're flustered! When has the great Draco-no emotion-Malfoy ever been flustered?"  
"For Salazar's sake Pansy I am not, Flustered." He whined and just as he walked forwards towards her the door opened again and Blaise came in. The Dark teen took a few steps in when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He stared at Draco's Jeans, walked a little closer, then gasped.

"Have you got something to tell us?" He asked with the most devious smile. The tall blond just looked completely lost at him. He turned round to face him when he heard.  
"Oh my Merlin, Draco!" which came from Pansy.  
"What? What's wrong." He asked worriedly.  
"Your jeans." Said the girl. She turned to look at Blaise, "Are they-"  
"Yeah they are," He cut in.  
Draco, who was now even more confused, why were they talking about his jeans? They were normal jeans, or so he thought.  
"What is wrong with my jeans?" He was going crazy.  
"They, my friend are the trademark skinnies that are known for screaming out to every muggle, witch and wizard that you're gay, mostly to us magic folk seeing as it's not the most common clothing," This made Draco scoff,  
"Surely jeans can't do that. Plus I would have known that!" He exclaimed, offended. Blaise chuckled.  
"If you don't believe us then I guess, Oi, Theo come here," He shouted out through the door he just opened.  
"Theo doesn't know anything about fashion," The blond laughed as they heard the other boy came thundering up the stairs.

"Yeah, what?" he asked as he entered the room.  
"Look at Draco. What do you notice?" Pansy chimed in. The bubbly teen looked Draco up and down before looking intensely at his trousers.  
"You're gay?" He asked _almost_ unbelievingly.  
"You're actually kidding me, why the hell does everyone keep saying that?!" He sighed exasperatedly. "What is it that is so specific about these jeans that make me, apparently, gay?" He continued.  
"Those are from Gabriel Agreste's latest line, that's not what makes them gay though, he was actually very angry about the whole thing. The most famous gay couple in France, both wore them publically, since then, everyone has dubbed them the gay jeans, it's gone viral." the girl of the group explained as Draco scoffed but then noticed something.  
"Wait, how did you know these are Agreste jeans?" He questioned.  
"The leather designer patch on the waistband." Draco twisted his body to look down at the waistband on the right, on the right. Suddenly the thought hit him like a truck.  
"Shit!" He cursed, "It wasn't my reaction, it was mon foutu jeans." He mumbled on.

"I'm sorry but reaction to who Draco?" Blaise asked sickeningly sweetly. Draco blanched. No! he wasn't meant to let that slip.  
"Oh, just... a friend." He cringed, as he gave the familiar term about Potter. But then again that would be hypocritical seeing as he had been the one to kiss the raven boy, twice.  
"And what would make that reaction Gay Draco?" (don't criticize, Gay needs a capital G because come on gay is awesome. Don't try and argue) Pansy continued, now getting curious. (Draco now sorely regretted his whole entire existence.) He gave her a murderous glare.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He falsely denied, "Pansy, get out. I want to change." He growled.

⚯͛ 

Harry entered the common room with a smirkish smile plastered on his face. He couldn't believe he had seen Draco in muggle clothes _and_ had proof that he was into guys. (no he hadn't gone and gotten himself his first real gay crush.) Oh what was he kidding, yeah he was unnoticeably having his first proper gay crush and he couldn't help but be happy.  
"Hi Harry," Hermione said absentmindedly whilst ticking off her Homework timetable. Ron was next to her with his legs lazily on the coffee table.  
"Well don't you look happy!" The ginger exclaimed, making Harry blush, Hermione suddenly seemed to take interest in something other than her work. It was unusual for him to be happy sober, in fact he hadn't been truly happy since before the war, the only time anyone ever saw him smile was when he was drunk.  
"I-I guess I am." He murmured, he could feel his blush becoming more present the longer he thought about it. He guessed that because he had done something on his own accord, something that got a result and a surprising result too. Draco had to be gay and he couldn't get himself off of that thought.

"Harry this is great," his friend exclaimed, bringing him out of his thoughts, she moved to him and gave him a small hug and for the rest of the evening they stayed up and chatted just like they used to.

 

The next morning, everyone woke up to a letter on their bedside tables.  
"You got one too then," Harry heard Ron say, sounding gloomy.  
"Yeah, what are they?" He asked warily.   
The letter had neat green writing on the front which was unmistakable,   
"Guess you'll have to open it, sorry I cant tell you but 'seems like she put a charm on it so that everyone has to read their own." Came a grumbled reply, Harry turned the envelope in his hands and pulled the letter carefully out. He opened it and started reading.

_Mr Potter,  
Due to a small misunderstanding, I may have announced that students would be able to have some discretion as to who they were roomed with, I regret to reveal that this was not in fact correct and that students are under no circumstances to be moved unless there was a serious risk to them or their roommates. _

_You will be roomed with one other Hogwarts student and two of the French exchange students. If the student you are paired for lessons with is of the opposite gender, you will not be placed in the same dormitory for obvious reasons, regardless I will remind you and all of the other students participating in this programme that there shall be no sexual activity no matter what your sexuality._

_I hope you have a fun time with your new friends and enjoy the next two weeks,  
Headmistress McGonagall, _

He looked up from the letter to his ginger friend and sighed,  
"Well that sounds promising." He mumbled, he was pretty sure that this meant that he wouldn't be with any of his friends.

⚯͛ 

The French school had just arrived near Hogsmead where Mr Damocles (headmaster of Dupont high school) gathered the excited teens together.  
"Now I'd like all of the witches and wizards to stand to the left and all of the remaining students to the right, hurry now!" There was a rush of students moving from one side of the grass to the other before it all settled down.  
"Now I am going to give you all a wristband. For all of you who aren't witches or wizards, these wristbands will allow you to see and enter Hogwarts, for all of you these wristbands are so that you can be recognised as French exchange students. They have an antibacterial and water resistance charm on them so that you don't need to take them off," He turned to the students on the left (the witches and wizards) "If we see any of you without your wristband on there will be consequences. " He and three other teachers now had several, leather plaited, wristbands, half of them were black and the other half were a light brown. Two teachers stood in front of the right half of students with the black ones and Mr Damocles and another teacher on the left with the light brown ones.

Marinette stood nervously next to Adrien as the teachers went through their lists. One of the teachers came up to them, checked off her list, went through the black wristbands and gave one to Adrien, as he clasped it round his right wrist, a silver snake charm appeared at the join line as it sealed itself. She then turned to Marinette and gave her an identical band but when it was clasped around her wrist, a gold lion charm dangled from the plaited band. When everyone had been given their bands, Mr Damocles spoke up again.  
"We are going to make our way to the castle now, you may have noticed that you have an animal charm on your wristband. This shows the house your partner is in, I will tell you now that your partner during the day may not be one of the people you are being roomed with. Now that that has been sorted, shall we go?" He turned on his heel and led the group of students over the hill and a collection of gasps sounded as Hogwarts came into view.  
"Are you ready?" Adrien asked excitedly with a large grin on his face.  
"Yeah, lets go," Marinette squeaked beside him, this was going to be an interesting two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me how I'm doing with this fic. I'm happy to have had so many hits so far even though some of those would have not read this whole thing.  
> Thank you to the few who have stayed on to read this far and who have left kudos!  
> please tell me who is reading and what you think of the story through the comments.
> 
> you can also ask me questions if you'd like.
> 
> I apologise for not updating for a while, I was on a four week course and have only just finished.


	10. They're here and i'm confused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet each other! I also apologise at how short this chapter may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update as frequently, I started college this year and am finding it hard to get any writing done! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

The eighth years all gathered in the entrance hall waiting for the French exchange students to arrive. Harry was filled with excitement as he hadn't seen Marinette since she came to his primary school, she was the only person to talk to him. Admittedly there was a small language barrier but they could mildly understand each other, ever since they realised that they would be seeing each other again they were writing almost every other day, it seemed that Marinette was equally as excited and couldn't wait to see him too.

On the other side of the hall Draco was fidgeting nervously with his hands, he'd never seen his cousin before and he was petrified, he didn't know what to do. He thought of what his father always told him,  
'stand up straight, head up as if you're balancing books and put your hands behind your back and for Salazar's sake _don't _fidget with them like a nervous little schoolgirl, what have I told you about that?', but he didn't want to be like his father, screw being polite, screw courtesy and screw his father... well maybe not literally but still as the blonde likes to put it, 'il peut aller se baiser' (look it up guys....). What would Adrien be like? Would he be mean like Draco used to be (and at sometimes still was)? Would he have an attitude? Would they get on or would they just fight and contradict each other? He really didn't know and that was what he was scared about, all of his relatives apart from his mother and Andromena's side of the family had been horrible and he never got to see his little cousin Teddy because his father always forbade him to see the part of his family that, 'were a disappointment to the Blacks' and everyone associated to them' so yeah he was nervous.__

__Suddenly the doors opened and there wasn't time to think. There they were, two schools facing each other, both nervous and not sure of how these next two weeks were going to go. Headmistress McGonagall greeted Mr Damocles and had a small conversation and then turned to their pupils._ _

__

__"Right, now I have a list here of your pairs, will the first person come to the front when I call them, you will then meet your partner and I will tell you where your rooms are and you will escort your partner to their rooms and then find your own, unless you both share your dorm room, in that case you will both go to your room until you are all sorted and then you will await instruction." She then looked at her list and began reading out names.  
Both boys at either side of the room were now waiting anxiously to meet their partners, of course they had discussed with their Headmistress, the fact that they knew people from the french school, being who she was, she accepted with an understanding smile. She knew that they would need all of the help and support they could ask for because they especially had had the most problems during the war._ _

__

__"Draco Malfoy," She called as the tall teen walked cautiously forward, from the other side of the entrance, he heard Adrien be called up. This was it, he was finally going to meet his cousin. As he stood there, a teen about his age walked towards him, he had gorgeous light blonde hair and was about 5'7" (My personal opinion on his height I know he's meant to be like tall but you know.) so he was quite a bit shorter than him, he had light blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Draco graciously nodded, extending his hand out and Adrien shook it.  
"I'll show you to the dorms." He said as he inclined his head towards the staircases. _ _

__

__They made their way to the sixth floor and came face to face with a door with a small painting in the middle. Above it, in both French and English there were the words 'name one thing you see in the painting for it is different to all who see it.' Ok so that was simple, for Draco he saw a garden rather similar to the ones that used to be in the manor.  
"Roses," he stated plainly and the door opened for them both to go through. they walked through the common room which both of them would need to explore at some point because it did seem absolutely amazing but they carried on down through the hallway and to their door._ _

__He opened the door for Adrien to go through and then entered. The room was reasonably large, it had four beds, two either side of the room each with curtains round the posts. there was a door at the back of the room with two steps leading up to it, Draco took the far right bed whilst Adrien took the bed next to him. There was a moment of awkward silence before Adrien spoke up._ _

__"It's nice to finally meet you." He commented almost shyly. Draco looked up at him, almost surprised at how good his english was._ _

__"yeah, I notice that your english is up to quite some standard." He remarked, impressed._ _

__Adrien smiled a little, it was quite a bitter smile, "yeah, my father insisted on making me learn it along with Chinese because English is the lingua franca and Chinese is most likely to become the next one." He shrugged as if what he said wasn't a big deal that he just happened to know two of the most difficult languages in the world, fluently, and it instantly reminded Draco of Harry and the way he used to talk about himself in first year when he wasn't so wear of how important he was. It made him cringe at himself for thinking of such an atrocious thought. He was _not _going to think about him, or the kisses or anything to do with him, not while Adrien was here. He wanted to learn as much about his cousin as he could.___ _

____"Wow, he seems like a very knowledgable businessman." He received a dry chuckle.  
"I guess but it's a bit of a pain when he tries to push his business onto me, I'm not the businessman type personally but c'est la vie." A wave of pain hit Draco as he heard those words, granted Adrien's situation probably wasn't as bad as his but the look on his face when he had spoken those words was one so familiar that it almost made Draco look away to the floor with hurt and sympathy._ _ _ _

____"C'est la vie indeed."  
Another silence filed the room again until Adrien piped up again,   
"So, how much French do you know?" To be honest, Draco had been dying to use his french since McGonagall announced that the school was coming to Hogwarts.  
"Enough to hold a decent conversation I'd say." He saw the other boy visibly relax.  
"Oh thank goodness, I hope you don't mind but I've been dreading having to speak english all week, ever since we got told that this trip was happening, all I've been asked to do was teach people how to say 'hello' and 'could you repeat that please?'" And just like that, the conversation continued in French and both boys seemed more relaxed._ _ _ _

____⚯͛_ _ _ _

____As soon as he saw her, Harry wrapped Marinette in a hug, "It's so nice to see you again!" He announced, pulling out of the hug and starting to lead them to the new common room and dorms._ _ _ _

____"I know! It has been years!" She replied, following him down the corridor, they were one of the last pairs to be matched, so it had been quite a lot of waiting for both of them._ _ _ _

____They walked and had some stilted and half understandable conversations until they got to the door, The painting showed Harry a small bouquet of flowers, pink lilies, blue hydrangeas and a couple of daffodils.  
"Lillies." He spoke with a small crack in his voice, and decided to let Marinette through before he entered. _ _ _ _

____Both of them gasped as they entered the common room, the blend of subtle yellows, vibrant greens, hints of royal blue and dashes of scarlet was amazing. How they all seemed to fit together was strange and intriguing at there same time, they slowly walked through, trying to take as much in as possible before going up the steps to the corridor. They got to Marinette's room where Harry wished her luck and waited for her to close the door before sighing and trudging tiredly to his designated room._ _ _ _

____He was getting close now, 21...19...17...15... and there it was, number 13. He paused and took a deep breath, "Well, here goes nothing." He opened the door, stepped inside and instantly regretted it._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think! What do you think will happen next?


End file.
